


The Green-Eyed Monster

by lady_castiel



Series: Destiel in Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, bottomDean, destiel smut, topCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_castiel/pseuds/lady_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas still haven't talked about hooking up, but Castiel has a plan to get Dean talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2! There may be more to come. I haven't decided yet.

“The Green-Eyed Monster”

Their first encounter was so intense that it took a few days for Dean to both physically recover and to mentally process everything that had happened in the heat of passion between him and his best friend. At least, he still thought Cas was his best friend; Dean still wasn’t quite able to think of the angel as his lover…at least not consciously. Subconsciously, however, was a different story entirely as Dean would discover very soon.

About a week after their first encounter, he, Sammy, and Cas decide to hit a bar after finishing up a particularly brutal, but satisfying hunt in which the three took down an entire nest of vamps. He and the angel had yet to have “the talk” about what they were to each other now, and Castiel has no intention of being the one to broach the subject. He knows exactly how closed off Dean can be when it comes to discussing emotions, so it was going to have to be the hunter’s idea if such a talk were to have a prayer of producing results. Cas does have a plan for dealing with Dean’s stubbornness though, and this evening is looking like the perfect time to set the ball rolling.

The three sit down, and it isn’t long until an attractive young waitress arrives to take their order. Dean is clearly eyeing the girl up, but Castiel has seen this behavior too many times to be jealous. If anything, it’s a little sad how aggressively heterosexual Dean’s feels the need to be in public. When the woman returns with their beers, she hardly glances Dean’s way, much to Cas’ satisfaction, and Sam apparently notices her indifference as well. As the girl leaves, he takes advantage of this rare opportunity to tease his big brother, “Wow, Dean, doesn’t look like Jenny’s very interested in you.” He laughs before taking a sip of his beer.

“Please, Sammy, she was just too distracted by how badly you need a haircut to notice you far better looking brother. Don’t you worry; she’ll come around by the time we get refills.” Dean’s smirking and his arrogance are not his best qualities, and Cas is definitely finding the hunter’s attitude to be a real turn off. Still, the angel can’t help but feel that this is precisely the set up he needs for his plan to have maximum effect. He makes no comment on the waitress to either of the Winchesters, merely leaning back in his seat and continuing to drink his ice-cold beer.

It isn’t too long before the men need refills, and Jenny returns to check in on them. Dean orders another round, doing everything in his power to lock his green eyes on the girl. This is the sort of treatment that usually had women melting at the hunter’s feet, but Jenny is unimpressed. She merely nods before walking away to grab the drinks. When she comes back, she sits the fresh bottles down and picks up the empties. Cas briefly flashes his intense blue eyes at Jenny and smiles as he says, “Thank you, Jenny.” The sincerity of the angel’s smile clearly thaws some of Jenny’s icy attitude, because she genuinely smiles back at Cas, a smile that lingers just long enough to suggest he might be more her type than Dean Winchester.

When they’re alone again, Sam is absolutely reveling in this new development. “You’re so right, Dean. Jenny has definitely come to her senses; she’s smart enough to be checking out Cas instead of you.” Sam has a good laugh at Dean’s expense, having no idea that there was far more going on at the table than he is aware of. Dean, too, has noticed that lingering smile directed at the angel, his angel, by the waitress. Sure, they weren’t exclusive or anything, but there’s no way Cas was even remotely interested in this blonde waitress. No way.

“Whatever, Sammy, there are plenty of other women in this place. It’s not like I have to worry about going home alone tonight,” Dean throws back at Sam, trying to wipe that smug smile off his little brother’s face. He doesn’t really stop to think about the effect such comments might be having on Cas. This is just typical Winchester brother banter as far as Dean was concerned, but Cas’ irritation with Dean heightens sharply with those comments. It’s time to speed up the plan.

When Jenny delivers their third round of drinks, Cas “accidentally” brushes his hand against hers when she sets his beer in front of him. He instantly apologizes and flashes her that smile again, pulling the girl into the deep blue ocean of his eyes. Sam is right; Jenny definitely has eyes for Cas, and her cheeks flush a bit as she smiles and says, “That’s ok.” She starts to walk away, but just then a great song begins playing, and Cas can’t let this perfect timing slip through his fingers.

“Jenny, would you like to dance?” Cas asks in that sexy, gravelly voice, and the waitress hesitates only a moment before taking his offered hand and joining him on the dance floor. Dean has given Cas a lot of crap over the years for being a naïve dork with feathers and “a baby in a trench coat,” but when the angel hits the dance floor with Jenny, Dean has no idea how any of those comments could ever have seemed even remotely true. The guy is not exactly a phenomenal dancer, but he can sure as hell hold his own. In fact, Dean is having a damned hard time keeping his eyes off Cas as he moves out on the floor with Jenny.

Sam has noticed some tension between his brother and the angel of the lord before; even a blind man would have. Sometimes it is downright palpable when he shares the same room with the two of them, but the way Dean is looking at Cas right now, Sam knows something is up. His brother is jealous, and his eyes are obviously fixed on Cas, not Jenny. If this were a less delicate situation, Sam would have definitely teased his brother for being so jealous, but it’s going to take a hell of a lot to get Dean Winchester to come to grips with having feelings for a guy, especially when the guy is his best friend. No one knows that better than Sam, so there is no way he would do anything to make a difficult situation even harder for his brother. He just hopes to hell Cas knows what he’s doing.

“Hey, uh, Dean,” Sam tentatively tries to break his brother’s attention from the dancing angel.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom, but I could really use another beer. Seeing as the angel has stolen the waitress, would you mind heading over the bar to grab me another?” Sam asks as he stands up, ready to leave the table.

 

“No problem,” Dean answers, although his voice sounds a bit rougher than usual, a touch of jealousy perhaps edging its way into his words. He stands more abruptly than he means to, knocking his chair back a bit. The sound draws Cas’ eyes for a moment, and he sees the hunter make his way over to the bar in search of more drinks.

By the time Dean returns to the table, the song has ended, and Cas is returning to his seat. “What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asks with irritation, taking advantage of Sam’s temporary absence.

Castiel feels a surge of satisfaction. Clearly his plan is working, but things will only continue to progress smoothly if he can hide his elation from Dean. “Sitting down, Dean. I thought that was obvious.”

The angel’s face and tone are all innocence, but Dean is not fooled for a second. “You son of a bitch, don’t give me that! You know exactly what I mean!” His words come out with more intensity than he had anticipated, but the hunter’s so pissed he can feel the veins standing out on his neck.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I can assure you I do not. I apologize if it’s because of Jenny, but she really isn’t interested in you. It’s not as if I stole her.”

“Yeah, Cas, sure keep acting like you can’t read my mind, like you don’t know why I’m pissed.”

“Dean, it would be difficult for me to understand your anger, since you do not seem to completely understand it yourself.” 

And with those words Castiel, angel of the lord, succeeds in making Dean Winchester more fucking angry than he has ever been at anyone other than Sam. The hunter’s green eyes darkened with barely concealed rage as he glared into the eyes of the angel. This is fucking bullshit. But there’s no more time to argue with Cas, because Sammy returns to the table, instantly sensing the tension in the air and wishing he’d stayed away longer. The men sit in silence and finish their beers, but things are way too awkward to continue this way for long. Much sooner than he had originally intended, Dean finds himself calling the night to an end, and the two men and the angel head back to the hotel.

Sam knows he cannot continue sharing space with these two, not with whatever is going on between them still hanging thick in the air. When they get into the room, Sam quickly makes an excuse about needing fresh air and excuses himself for a walk. As soon as he’s out the door, Sam heads for the front office and books himself a separate room for the night with zero intention of heading back to that uncomfortable room before daylight.

When the door shuts behind Sam, Dean struggles with two very conflicting impulses. The first is to punch Cas in his fucking face for being so damn aggravating, and the truth is Dean is just buzzed enough to believe hitting the angel is a good idea. The second impulse is to grab the angel’s tie and use it to pull him into the kind of kiss that will erase that blonde bitch’s face from the angel’s memory. The truth is he doesn’t know what the hell to do because his rage and his unexpectedly intense surge of arousal as he looks at Cas combined with his beer buzz is making any course of action difficult, if not impossible.

The tense silence has gone on too long for Castiel’s taste, so finally he is the one to break it. “What do you want, Dean?” The question and the calmness with which it is asked take Dean off guard, something that rarely happens to the hunter. 

“What?” he barks. It’s a question, but also a demand.

“You heard me. What. Do. You. Want. Obviously you are pissed about what happened back at the bar. Of that, I have no doubt, but what I want to know is what it is you want. I can hear your mind shuffling through at least half a dozen possibilities, so tell me what you want.” Castiel is calm, but there is a hint of a smile on his lips that makes Dean even more furious. Smug son of a bitch standing there looking at me like he knows everything! 

As Dean continues to fume against Cas in his mind, the angel reaches out and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Just like Cas expected, Dean shrugs the touch off, but as he does so, he notices some black scribbles on the back of the angel’s hand. The hunter quickly snatches the angel’s hand, yanking him so hard he pulls the smaller man off balance. “Her fucking phone number! You’ve got that bitch’s phone number written on your fucking hand, Cas?! Goddamn it, I am so angry I can’t even think because of you!”

“Because I what?” Castiel asks knowing Dean is so close to having to admit it out loud, admit that he is jealous that Cas danced with someone else, showed interest in someone else. He can sense how close the words are to leaving Dean’s lips, and he’s aching to hear them.

“Because you were flirting with that waitress right in front of me!” As soon as the words rush out of Dean’s mouth, he has to accept their truth. He is jealous that the angel he continues to insist is his friend was showing interest in somebody else, and Dean is so fucking embarrassed at the thought that looks down at his feet as the words hang in the air between them. He doesn’t look up again until he hears Castiel laughing.

“Dean,” he manages between laughs, “I have watched you do these exact things so many times! I would have had to watch it again tonight if that girl had shown the slightest bit of interest in you!” He pauses for a moment to collect himself, noticing that the hunter is still staring at his own boots. “Look, Dean, I really am sorry if I upset you, but you need to realize that you can’t have it both ways.”

Dean lets his angel’s words sink in and runs a hand through his sandy hair as he mulls over the dozens of times Cas has been forced to watch him pick up some woman at a bar or out on a hunt. His anger is fading now, as is his embarrassment, and the hunter realizes there’s only one thing to do…show him exactly what Dean Winchester is capable of.

Right when Castiel is thinking maybe he’s pushed Dean too hard, maybe he should’ve been more patient, Dean looks up at him with lust-blown eyes. The hunter quickly closes the gap between them, and all of the heat inside Dean turned into passion. Dean kisses Cas hungrily, pushing his tongue into the angel’s mouth and aggressively asserting his dominance over the other man’s tongue. Dean’s hands are in the angel’s dark hair. Their kiss is so intense that he can feel Cas’ rapidly growing erection against his thigh, and he presses his leg against it, drawing a groan of pleasure from the angel. 

Cas finally breaks the kiss, gasping for air, and decides the heat in the room is far too great for him to continue wearing his coat. He pulls it off and tosses it over a nearby chair, followed by his suit jacket. “Enough!” Dean barks, causing Cas to pause in confusion. “I want to do it,” he explains, voice filled with desire. He slowly, painfully unbuttons Cas’ white shirt and pulls it down the angel’s lean but muscular arms. Then he moves to unbuckle the angel’s belt, throwing it to the floor to focus his attention next on those black pants. He stares at Cas intensely as he unbuttons and unzips the pants, before sliding them to the floor. As he pulls them off, Dean also removes Cas’ shoes and socks. The amazingly sexy angel now stands before him in nothing but white boxer briefs and a blue tie, and the sight is honestly enough to take Dean’s breath away. He’s been with a lot of beautiful women before, but the glorious angel standing before him puts every single one of them to shame.

“Do you have any idea how completely sexy you are? Oh, wait, of course you do. That’s why you put on that little show for me earlier on the dance floor, right?” Dean says as he grins wickedly and eyes the angel greedily. Cas looks as if he’s about to respond when Dean silences him, “Don’t bother answering, Baby. I know this is exactly what you wanted. You win, ok? I was jealous and turned on as hell watching you move against that waitress, but I am going to make you pay for every moment of discomfort and uncertainty you gave me tonight. That’s a promise.”

Cas raises an eyebrow as Dean says those last two words, wondering what he’s gotten himself into, but the way the hunter’s green eyes are fixed on his body right now, he’s guessing it might be something very, very good. Dean gives Cas a shove, causing him to land on the bed, and the hunter’s straddling the angel’s lap now, running his hands through Cas’ unruly dark hair and looking at him with an almost predatory gaze. He runs his tongue along his angel’s stubbly jaw line. When he reaches Cas’ ear, he latches onto his earlobe, sucking and nibbling at it just the way Cas likes, and Dean can feel the angel’s breathing and heart rate speeding up from the desire coursing through his vessel. As the warm lips move down to suck on his collarbone, Castiel cannot help but let out a groan. This is one of his sweet spots, and Dean uses it to his full advantage as he simultaneously begins to grind himself against the angel’s lap.

The added stimulation causes Cas to moan. He tries to pull Dean into a kiss, but the hunter shakes his head and pushes Cas back against the mattress hard. “Not yet,” he growls, and the tone of his voice makes the erection is Cas’ boxers strain for freedom. Dean begins sucking on the angel’s right nipple, adding a bite here and there and pinches at the left nipple to ensure equal stimulation. He then switches sides and adds a particularly hard bite, drawing a sharp gasp from Cas. 

The angel’s sounding more and more wrecked as his hunter works his way down his vessel. Finally, Dean tugs down those uncomfortable boxers, freeing the angel’s aching cock from its prison. He licks the shaft from base to tip before swirling his tongue over the head, earning a truly delicious moan from the angel in response. He pulls back for a moment, and Cas whines at the loss of his hot mouth, “Please, Dean, please!” Dean grins mischievously, but he’s not going to give in that easily. He gives the angel’s cock another teasing lick before pulling away again.

“It’s your turn to tell me what you want,” he says, staring at his lover and waiting for a response.

“I want you!” Cas half-shouts in desperation. “Please, Dean, I just want you!”

“So not the waitress from the bar, then?” Even though he’s partially teasing the angel, there’s an insecure part of Dean that really needs Cas to answer this question, to openly admit he doesn’t want the girl, that he never wanted her. This isn’t entirely a game for the hunter, and Cas senses it in his voice.

Cas sits up and locks eyes with Dean, gazing intently into gorgeous hunter’s eyes. “No, Dean, I don’t want Jenny, but I’m also more than a little tired of watching you being all over Jennys when we go out!” He cares about Dean too much to toy with his insecurities anymore, but Cas has something he needs to hear, too. And he’s going to be every bit as stubborn as the hunter because he’s waited too long to capture Dean’s attention.

Dean gives Cas a tender kiss and says, “I know I can be a dick, Angel. You gave me a taste of my own medicine tonight, and I hated it. I swear I’m gonna do better and treat you the way you deserve.” Those words are enough for now, and Cas rewards the hunter with a heated kiss as thanks. “Alright, Baby, lay back now, so I can finish what I started,” Dean instructs as he returns his attention to his lover’s swollen cock. There’s no teasing this time as the hunter wraps his lips around the tip and swirls his tongue over the pre come before gradually taking more and more of his angel’s shaft into his hot mouth.

Cas is absolutely losing his mind now, moaning, “Ooooh, Dean!” and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white. Dean hums in appreciation for the praise, the vibrations increasing Cas’ pleasure and the lewdness of the sounds he’s making. The hunter’s found his rhythm now, moving skillfully up and down his lover’s shaft and caressing it with his tongue. The angel’s excitement has grown intense enough that he’s trying to raise his hips off the bed, but Dean uses his strong hands to hold him down. He’s glad Cas is enjoying himself, but he doesn’t really want to get choked while he’s working. From the noises the angel is making, Dean can tell he’s getting close, so the hunter drags his tongue over a large vein in Cas’ cock and lingeringly swirls his tongue over the head one more to send the angel over the edge. A strangled cry of “Deeaaaann!” escapes Cas’ lips as he comes into the hunter’s mouth. Dean swallows all of it down and runs his hands over the lean but strong body of his lover. 

They lie back on the bed together, arms wrapped in a loose embrace as they stare into each other’s eyes. Cas leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Dean’s lips and whispers, “You’re so beautiful.”

Dean smiles at the angel’s words, thinking to himself there’s no way he holds a candle to Cas in that department. Cas is beautiful in every way imaginable as far as he is concerned. “Cas, baby, I really am sorry that I can be such a dick sometimes. I’ve been thinking about how to tell Sammy about us, and I think once he knows it will be easier for me to dial back on the flirting. The last thing I want is to drive you away by acting like a douchebag.” He pauses for a moment. Why is this so damn hard? I’m a hunter for Christ’s sake; I face down danger all the time without batting an eye. How can it be this difficult to just be open, to tell him how I feel?

Cas hears these thoughts, and it almost brings a tear to his eyes. He places a hand lovingly on the hunter’s stubbly cheek. “It’s ok, Dean. I love you, and that means all of you, even the part that’s closed off. You don’t have to let me in all at once. All I want is to know where I stand with you.”

For a moment, Dean says nothing as he tries to take in everything Cas has just told him. It hurts him to feel like he could be causing his angel any pain or any uncertainty. “Alright, Cas, I’m going to try to get this out, but I don’t want to linger in this chick flick moment. I don’t want anyone but you, and I haven’t for months now. What I’m trying to say is you mean a lot to me, and well…damn it, I love you, too, Cas.” As the hunter finally manages the last few words, Cas pulls him into a tighter embrace. He feels as if he could burst with happiness in this moment because he really didn’t know if his hunter would ever be able to verbalize his feelings this way. “Alright, alright, enough of the warm fuzzies, Cas. Stop trying to distract me from getting my payback. I’m nowhere near finished with you!” Dean says with that wicked grin back on his face, and Cas knows his in the best kind of trouble imaginable.

Dean yanks the angel’s tie from his neck and uses it to tie Cas’ hand together, passing it around a rail in the headboard as well, keeping the angel firmly in his place on the bed. Then Dean backs off the bed slowly, never taking his eyes of his lover. Standing at the foot of the bed, Dean finally removes his jacket and lays it over the same chair that Cas’ coat landed on earlier. Next, the hunter kicks off his boots and yanks off his socks. Cas stares at him hungrily, knowing full well the hunter is going to take his sweet time. He obviously means to get his revenge for the angel’s dance floor escapades by putting on his own little show for his lover, and it’s already working because Cas can’t take his eyes off Dean as he removes first his outer flannel shirt, and finally, the t-shirt beneath.

Now it’s the angel’s turn to stare hungrily at his lover from a distance, and just looking at Dean’s incredibly sexy bare chest is getting him hard as he watches helplessly from the bed. Next, Dean goes for his belt, slowly unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops on his jeans, and the way he’s staring down Cas like a hungry animal is ratcheting up the tension in the motel room to the point that the air is heavy with it. Those green eyes are absolutely trained on Cas when the hunter unbuttons his jeans and begins to unzip them. At this point, Cas is so painfully hard that his growing impatience is visible on his face, and Dean is just eating it up.

The jeans finally drop to the floor, and Cas is positively desperate for those boxers to follow them. Unfortunately for him, Dean is all too aware of this, and he isn’t quite ready to oblige. Instead, the hunter climbs seductively back up onto the bed. He kisses Cas hard on the mouth, putting every feeling he’s been holding back for the past several months into that single hot kiss, and the angel is groaning with desire in response. Dean ends the kiss abruptly and pulls away from Cas, who is straining against the tie as he tries to lean forward. When he realizes the hunter has purposefully placed himself just out of reach, the angel last remaining thread of patience dissipates instantly. He growls, “Get over here!” But Dean only laughs; he has the angel exactly where he wants him.

“Sorry, baby, we’re playing by my rules now,” the hunter says with a sly smile. Dean slides his boxers off, and the sight of his rock-hard cock is enough to set Cas groaning with impatience and desire again. Dean straddles the angel, and the friction on the angel’s painfully hard dick causing him to cry out with relief and pleasure. With a groan of his own, the hunter starts very slowly gyrating his hips, which is driving Cas absolutely wild as comes more and more undone from Dean’s teasing treatment. He continues on like this for several minutes until Castiel’s noises tell him that even this is getting the angel close to orgasm. 

Right before his lover is about to reach his peak, Dean leans back and wraps his hand around the base of Cas’ cock, stopping his pleasure in its tracks. “Fuck!” the angel shouts in frustration, glaring at Dean with icy blue eyes full of irritation. 

“I told you, baby; this is my game. You don’t get to finish until I say you do.” In spite of the confidence of his tone, Dean barely manages to get the words out. He forgot one small, but very important detail when he concocted this little plan. Angels have mojo, and his overly frustrated partner has had more than enough of this cruel little game. Cas uses his power to mojo the tie imprisoning him to the ground, and the second he’s free, he sits up, grabs Dean, and has them flipped over before the hunter has time to react. 

“I don’t like your game,” Cas growls, his voice filled with lust. “I’m changing the rules now.” While Dean may be physically bigger, he knows he has no hope of overpowering a sexually frustrated angel, and although this snag has spoiled the fun he had planned, there’s no way in hell he’s regretting this change of events. Dean wouldn’t ever openly admit it, but as far as he’s concerned, there’s nothing hotter than being dominated by Cas. 

The angel has him virtually pinned to the mattress with his strong arms and is kissing him roughly on the neck. The way Dean is moaning is driving him even crazier, so Cas can’t help but rut against the hunter’s firm body. After receiving a few much-needed jolts of pleasure, the angel collects himself enough to take things the direction he so desperately wants them to go. 

He looks into the hunter’s eyes as he carefully inserts a single finger into his deliciously tight ass, gently moving it in and out a few times to help loosen Dean up. When he starts to feel a little give, Cas adds a second finger and begins to pick up the pace of his movements, skillfully scissoring Dean open to prepare him for the angel’s cock. The way Dean’s panting and moaning is making it next to impossible for Cas to maintain any kind of cool. When a third finger joins the first two, the angel finds the sweet bundle of nerves at Dean’s prostate and begins massaging. “Oh, Cas, please! I can’t take this! I need you!”

“What do you need from me, Dean?”

“Damn it, Cas, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard this whole place hears us!”

“That’s very exhibitionist of you, Dean,” Cas answers with a sexy half-smile. He tries to sound calmer than he really is, but the truth is he’s every bit as wrecked as the gorgeous hunter beneath him. He removes his fingers and positions his throbbing dick at Dean’s tight entrance. As he enters Dean, he uses his angelic strength to pull the hunter toward him, drawing him into another deep, desperate kiss. Dean’s moaning into his mouth as Cas slides in as deep as he can. Once he bottoms out, the angel shifts their bodies back down so Dean is resting against the mattress again.

After all the teasing Dean has subjected him to, it comes as little surprise that Cas loses his last ounce of self-control now that he’s finally inside his lover. Unable to start slow and build his pace gradually, the angel fucks Dean with everything he has from the moment he gets the larger man into position. “Dean, you’re so fucking tight!” the angel gasps, feeling almost overwhelmed at the pleasurable sensations he’s experiencing.

“Oh, God, Cas!” Dean yells, forgetting in the heat of their passion that he’s just inadvertently mentioned his lover’s father. “Fuck!” he shouts as the angel’s cock slams into his prostate, sending intense pleasure flooding throughout his body. “Yes, baby, yes!”

Having found the right spot to give his hunter maximum pleasure, Cas angles his hips so he can hit it mercilessly. Knowing he won’t be able to last much longer after being denied his climax earlier, Cas starts pumping Dean’s shaft with his hand in time with his thrusts in the hopes of sending them over the edge together. His plan doesn’t quite work as a few pumps later, Castiel finds he can’t hold on another moment. He comes with intense force, pouring hot semen into Dean, and it’s the feeling of the angel coming inside of him that finally sends Dean over the edge into the bliss of orgasm just behind his angelic lover. He spills his load all over their stomachs, shouting with gratification. 

The combined sounds of their shouts of pleasure really do manage to travel throughout most of the motel, unintentionally letting Sam know exactly how successful Castiel’s plan had been. Both lovers collapse to the bed exhausted from the force of their orgasms, and after Cas pulls out and uses his mojo to zap them clean, the fold themselves up together in the bed sheets. Dean’s eyes are so heavy, but Cas can tell he’s fighting sleep. “Go ahead, Dean. Get some rest. I promise I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

Dean smiles and lets sleep wash over him saying, “I love you” just before he loses consciousness. “I love you, too, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispers, giving the hunter a gentle kiss on the forehead. He watches over Dean as he rests that night, filled with the happiness of hearing those three words at long last.


End file.
